


the exhale

by akissontitan



Series: i have this, some of the time [1]
Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Futurefic, Other, Sleepy Sex, intimate fluffy sex, the ldr endgame i deserve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 23:35:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11565711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akissontitan/pseuds/akissontitan
Summary: "Pretty thing," Peter sighs, exhale drawn out long, meditative, "I missed this. My pretty girl."





	the exhale

Juno is roused from a dozing sleep by Peter telling him that he missed him with wandering hands and sloppy kisses against his shoulder blade. There's a smile blooming on Juno's lips before he can stop it. He's home. Both Peter and himself, now.

Peter mumbles something unintelligible, muffled from tiredness and how he refuses to stop kissing up Juno's neck, and Juno, god help him, leans into it.

"You wanna wait 'til you wake up proper before we start the welcome-home party?" He teases softly, blinking sleep from his eyes so that when he turns, he can see the fond little smile on Peter's face.

Peter's face. Just as striking as when he last left, and missed every second since. Juno isn't about to admit that, but he's pretty sure it shows in the way he shifts closer, fits himself tighter in Peter's arms. His little touches are shifting lower, tracing his tits, pawing at the swell of his belly. Each gentle touch leaves Juno's skin warm and shivering in tandem.

"Don't _want_ to wait," Peter mumbles, his usual articulation faltering as clumsy lips find Juno's own, "missed you too dearly. Need to refresh my memory, m'darling."

One lithe hand slips under Juno's panties - one of Peter's favourite pairs, he thinks distractedly, maybe somewhere in his gut he _knew_ he'd be back today - and once those long fingers find his cock, the warm tug of want curls in his belly in moments.

"Pretty thing," Peter sighs, exhale drawn out long, meditative, "I missed this. My pretty girl."

Heat rises on Juno's cheeks, burns at his ears, and although his skin won't show much blush, he hides his face in Peter's neck anyway. " _Nureyev_ ," he warns, pleads, "quit it…"

If anything, Peter's confidence only grows. Juno is hard and twitching with each wring of his wrist, a lazy pace, but urgent, insistent. "I certainly won't _quit it_ ," he whispers into Juno's hair, voice tinted with a smirk that has Juno's hips canting, "It's been… _weeks_. I need you to know-- I need you."

If Peter hears when Juno breathes, _"Need you too"_ , he blessedly doesn't comment on it. He squeezes Juno gently, eagerly, spreading his own precome over the shaft until Juno is wishing he'd had more time to himself the past couple weeks so he weren't so embarrassingly _pent-up_ …

He comes with a gasp, spilling into Peter's hand and their stomachs. The first in _a while_ Juno's orgasm has him boneless, but he can't help a little disappointment at his flagging dick, when he _just_ got Peter back. He wants to be greedy. He wants.

He opens his eyes just in time to catch Peter surveying his dirtied hand, turning it over with dextrous, double-jointed grace. The smirk on his lips is a clear tell that Peter _knows_ Juno's watching, and Juno _keeps_ watching as that hand slips under the sheets between them, shoulder shifting in little motions as Peter brings it to between his legs.

Juno trails the length of Peter's arm until his hand rests on top of Peter's own, and lust pools in his gut again at every twitch of tendon under his palm and every whisper-quiet moan.

The urge to rush seems settled now, between the both of them. Juno commits every little sigh and every twitch to memory as best he can, turning in to Peter's side until there's no space between them. There's time to make up for, and plenty to burn.

**Author's Note:**

> Come be my friend [on twitter!](http://twitter.com/nycreous)
> 
> Comments are my favourite things to read!! Tell me what you liked or what you wanna see from me. I wanna write smth more substantial for tpp, suggest me things :*


End file.
